plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Zombie Yeti. Treasure Yeti is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The player will get a notification that tells them which world and level the Treasure Yeti will currently be found in. It can be found in almost any world. After it is killed, it will drop a lunch box which contains loot, such as diamonds. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic A rare and curious creature, he always packs a lunch. Speed details: runs away after a short while. Special: carries treasure. The rare and wondrous Yeti carries his lunch box up and down Mount Brainer to his isolated mountain lodge. Strategies Just do what you did to the Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it walks backwards a while after anything attacks it. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeater, Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Coconut Cannon, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill it. As long as you manage to kill it quickly, you will have its lunchbox(es) which gives you good stuff. If you have trouble with getting it to stay, you can use Kernel-pult's butter to keep it there, or Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability. Gallery Egyption Treasure Yeti.png|Egyptian Treasure Yeti Pirate Treasure Yeti.png|Pirate Treasure Yeti TreasureYetiIngame.jpg|Treasure Yeti in the Wild West Yup.jpg|What world map the Treasure Yeti would be in before the 1.7 Update TreasureYetiDayNotification.jpg|Notification for what level the Treasure Yeti is in before the 1.7 Update TreasureYetiWorldNotification.jpg|Notification for what world the Treasure Yeti is in before the 1.7. Update TreasureYetiYouGotPresent.jpg|Received a Present TreasureYetiYouGotAPresent2.jpg|After opening 2 Lunchboxes.PNG|Two lunchboxes from a single Treasure Yeti (very rare) DeadTreasureYeti.png|A dead Treasure Yeti YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Treasure Yeti in Ancient Egypt along with a Mummified Gargantuar Yetinottification.jpg|The notification that shows what level the Yeti is. Screenshot_2013-12-21-07-58-48.png|Treasure Yeti at Pirate Seas in the new update (The Yeti doesn't change clothes now at every world) Chinese New Year Horse Yeti.png|Yeti's costume in the Chinese Version plants-vs-zombies-2-treasure-yeti-key.jpg|treasure yeti pirate seas key images (25).jpg|christmas treasure yeti descarga (10).jpg|yeti information Trivia *It is actually a robot. **This characteristic is somewhat weird, since its Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, is a legitimate zombie. **That makes it one of the two zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to be robots. The other zombie is the Zombie Bull. *In the "You got a Present!" Notification, there is a button called "open all". This is because you can get more than 1 lunchbox when you kill a Treasure Yeti. **You can also have this happen by doing the Pea Pod glitch. **This doesn't happen as often as it does with just 1 lunchbox. *In each world, the Treasure Yeti wears different types of hats. **In Ancient Egypt, it wears a fez. **In Pirate Seas, it wears a pirate hat. **In Wild West, it does not wear a hat. *If the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti by planting something like a Wall-nut behind it, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. *In its Suburban Almanac entry, it says it packs lunch, but the lunchbox doesn't have any actual food in it. *The player can only get diamonds as treasure, however, the amount of them can variate from one to three diamonds. *It is the only zombie that can appear in any time period. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies